All alone?
by cenamarialover
Summary: Hermione is begin sexually abused by her boyfriend, Ron. But she is too afraid to say anything. She was made Head girl and Draco made Head boy. He started to notice her strange behavior. What is he going to do when he is starting to fall for her and her a
1. Chapter 1

Hermione is begin sexually abused by her boyfriend, Ron. But she is too afraid to say anything. She was made Head girl and Draco made Head boy. He started to notice her strange behavior. What is he going to do when he is starting to fall for her and her amazing voice? Is he going to find out about Ron? (Story is better….?)

Hi everyone! This is a new story that I just had to write to all the women out there that is begin abused in anyway. So read and Review. Try and enjoy it!

Hermione was tired of begin abused. Her boyfriend, Ron, used her for her homework and other ways (sexually).She was so happy when the started to date. First he bought her chocolates and flowers. She was treaded like a princess and he was her prince. But one night they went dancing but he had too much to drink. He slapped her across the face. She wanted to run from him but he was to strong. He dragged her to an old shelter where he started to rip of her close. Every time she tried to escape, he would hurt her even more. He told her it's her own fault that he is doing this to her. She believed him. That the night, she lost her virginity. She didn't tell anyone because she didn't want to make him angry or mad at her. Sometime it got worse but he wasn't even drunk.

She would cover up her bruises so that no one can ask questions, especially Harry. She was just too afraid to open up her mouth.

Her happiest day since what happen was the day they announced that she was going to be Head girl. She knew that meant to be away from that monster who used to be one of her best friends.

Draco Malfoy was Head boy. She didn't mind at all. At least it's not Ron.

Hermione was making her way to the Heads compartment. She was wearing huge cloths. It looked as if she was drowning. But what everyone didn't know was that she was only trying to hide her bruises.

Finally she made it. To her surprise, Draco was already there. He looked her up and down.

"_Wondering why she is wearing such big cloths?" Thought Draco to himself without looking away._

"I see we're going to share lots of time together Granger, so you better stay out of my way."

Hermione just nodded her head yes and turned her face away.

Draco started at her again

"Cat caught you're tong Granger?"

Hermione didn't answer. She just looked down at her shoes.

"Well, isn't this going to be a silent ride" said Draco while getting a magazine out to read.

They didn't speak to each other at all. Draco fell asleep after 10minutes. Hermione was too afraid to close her eyes. Cause all she sees is that pig.

After two hours they were at Hogwarts. Her second home. Everyone made their way to the Great Hall for the feats. Hermione went to sit beside Harry, across Ron. She didn't eat at all. All she wants to do is hide away. Forever…

After all the Professors made their speech, they were all send to bed. Hermione was trying to move fast away but was caught by Ron.

"Where are you going beautiful?" said Ron trying to kiss her but she looked away.

"You know if your not going to listen to me, bad things will happen, and we don't want that now, do we?" said Ron

"No" said Hermione so soft that only he could hear her.

"That's my girl. Now be good because I heard you're sharing with Malfoy. Remember, this is our little secret." Said Ron.

He gave her a quick kiss on the mouth and ran up to his room mates. Hermione was so nauseas that she wanted to trough up. She made her way to her new room and common room. When she got at the portrait, Draco was standing there, waiting for her.

"Took you long enough. Got lost Granger?" said Draco with a smirk on his face

"No" said Hermione while looking at her feet

"You're lucky I waited for you because you don't know the password" said Draco, trying to get a word out of her but she didn't say anything.

"Unite as one" said Draco to the portrait. It opened.

Hermione flee in with out waiting for him to go in first. She ran up stairs to the door that said "Head Girl.

She locked it behind her. Draco was so shocked.

"Wonder what is bothering her"

Hermione cried for almost an hour straight. She didn't want to live any more. Why did this happen to her? What did she ever do wrong?

She went down stairs to study their common room. It was beautiful. It was red, gold and silver. Their was a love seat, fire place, two couches, and in one corner a piano.

She went to the piano and looked at it for awhile. She sat on the bench. She played the piano since she was six years old. She loved to sing along. She forgot that she was sharing this place with Draco so she started to play her feelings.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far  
_

Draco could hear some one sing and play down stairs. He went to see who it was. He was shocked to see Hermione. He loved her voice. She singed like an Angel. But he could hear he close to tears. He went to sit on the love seat and watch her….

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

The tears streamed down her face. She felt so alone and empty. So used.

Draco knew that that word meant something. He walked up to his room to think about it.

Hermione went to lay on the couch. After 5 minutes of tears, she fell asleep.

So what do you think? I hope it's good! Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone! After awhile, I'm back! First I want to thank all my reviewers! YOU GUYS ROCK! __PrincessXXMoonXX, __gryffincri__, Ann, __peanutbutterfluff, __HRInuyashaFan16, __FairyDust353__, blaquebuddafly, Dracos-Baby, Me, Slytherinvampirewolf and Amy Hemming..._

_So here is another chapter for you! I hope you like it!So please review!_

**Chapter 2:**

Draco tossed and turned all night. Draco couldn't sleep. All he could think about was her voice and her words. What did she meant by those words? Draco was really anxious to know. After hours of frustration, he got up to go make himself a cup of coffee.

When he got down stairs, Hermione was asleep on the couch. She laid in a little bundle, as if she was protecting herself of something or someone. "_But who?" _Thought Draco to himself. He watched her the whole time while he was drinking his coffee.

It was 5'o clock in the morning on a Saturday. Their classes started Monday. Draco went to sit on one of the couches in the corner, facing Hermione. He noticed little things about her that he never sees or wanted to see.

When Draco thinks about her or just looks at her, it feels as if all his problems disappear. He didn't know why but it just did. For the first time in his life he has this happy feeling inside of him that just wants to be unleashed.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. All the tears and memories came straight back at her. She looked around her; she looked straight in to the eyes of her enemy. But his eyes was different, it wasn't cold and dark. It was a dark blue and...soft. She just looked at him and he looked at her. With no words to be said.

Hermione sit up straight so she was facing him. She was still in her uniform. She got up and went into her own bedroom to change. Draco watched her leave. Everything seems so different...

He also got up and went to his room to lie down for awhile.

_Hermione's POV:_

Hermione was lying on her bed thinking about what just happened.

"_Why did he watch me sleep? Why were his eyes so different? And why didn't he say anything? He always has something to say! Something is not right! What if he wants to do something to me like Ron does? _

_Hermione! What are you saying! It's not Ron's fault he hit and rapes you! If you just listened to him, nothing would have happened. _

Hermione fight with her self in her own mind for awhile. She really didn't know what to think so she decided to forget everything that has happened the last 24 hours.

Hermione got dress in a black jean, a white t-shirt and a jersey to cover up her bruises on her arms. For the final touch she put on some make-up on her face and a scarf around her neck. She kind of looked ridicules but she didn't care what other people think about her, all she wanted was that everyone will leave her alone, especially Ron.

_Normal POV:_

Hermione went down stairs. She made herself a cup of coffee and some toast, since they have they own mini-kitchen. She was really happy about this, because it gives her a reason not to go to breakfast were everyone is watching her.

She sat silently at the table eating her breakfast. It was precisely 9'o clock. Draco also came down stairs for breakfast. He changed also in black jeans and a black and white t-shirt.

Hermione looked up from her food; once again she looked straight into his eyes. She quickly looked down. Draco smirked to himself. He went to fetch himself a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal. Draco joined her at the table. Once again there was silence until Draco broke it.

"You know it's going to get really warm today? I wouldn't wear a jersey and scarf if I was you" said Draco to her, but she was still looking down.

"But you are not me, now are you?" said Hermione while bringing her head up so she was looking at him.

"And thank the Gods for that!" said Draco, but he meant it as joke, but she didn't took it as a joke.

Hermione looked down once again, with a silent tear streaming down her face. She knew by no that she shouldn't listen to Malfoy, but now days, little things get to her. Even if it wasn't Malfoy.

"It was just a joke, Granger. Don't you ever laugh?" asked Draco but Hermione did not answer him.

Before Draco could say anything further, there was a knock at the door. Draco knew Hermione was not going to answer so he got up.

Draco opened the door to the two people he hates most in the school, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"We don't sell pot here Potter" said Draco to the boys.

"Nice seeing you two Malfoy" said Harry while passing by Draco.

Ron just glared at him and passed by.

Harry and Ron went to Hermione to give her both a hug, but Ron made sure he gave her a tight one.

"Mione, do you want to come with me, Ginny and Ron to the lake?" (Author's note: Harry and Ginny are dating) said Harry

"I can't. Me and Malfoy still have lots to do before Monday" said Hermione.

"Like what?" said Ron kind of angry

"Like... we have to organize prefect partners and lots of other duties." Said Hermione while getting really nervous.

"Well, okay Mione. We can do it another time. But we are still going to do lake so if you are done, you can join us.

Harry gave her another hug.

"You go ahead, mate. I just want to talk to Hermione for a second" said Ron

"Okay, see you at the lake. Take care Mione. Malfoy." said Harry and with that he walked away.

"Mione is there some place private we can talk?" he asked, since Draco was standing against the couch looking at them.

"We are not aloud to take people up to our room if that's what you mean and I don't think the bathroom will suit." said Hermione. And was she glad Draco was standing there.

"Come on Mione, it's not like we are going to do something" said Ron

"Sorry Weasley, can't let you do that. Beside, who want to do it with you any way?" asked Draco

"Then would you just leave so that we can talk!" said Ron getting angry.

"Why? I also own this room, so you can't tell me where to go" said Draco. He's so is enjoying this.

"Fine! We are leaving" said Ron. He grabbed Hermione by the arm and pulled her outside.

"Ron, let me go! You are hurting me!" said Hermione

Ron led her go, but he was mad, really mad.

"You little, whore! Why did you lie to me! You and Malfoy have nothing to plan!"

"Y... ye... yes we do. I'm sorry I can't take you up to my room but thats the headmasters rules!" said Hermione close to tears.

"Since when do you do things what that old man says! You only do things what I told you to do!" said Ron and with that he hid her across the face so that she went flying to the ground. He left her there and walked away.

Hermione laid there on the cold stone floor. Tears were streaming down her face. "Why don't I ever listen? It's my entire fault!" said Hermione to herself. No one was in the hall. Everyone was outside enjoying this lovely day.

Hermione slowly got up. She made her way inside. Draco was sitting at the table waiting for her.

He could see the red mark on her cheek and that her close was filthy and that she was crying.

She went straight upstairs so she doesn't have to face Malfoy right about now. She just didn't have the energy to fight with him.

Hermione went to lie on her bed to cry once more.

Draco was still sitting at the table. A million thoughts went trough his head. He knew something happened outside. All he know how to find out is to ask her himself. And that's what he is going to do.

Draco went upstairs. He was standing at her door. All the of the sudden it hid him. What is he going to say to her?

Draco went with his instinct and just knocked.

There was no answer, so he knocked again. Still no answer. So he decided to go in.

When he opened the door, he could see her lying on the bed...crying.

It made Draco sad to see her like this.

She didn't notice him because her eyes were closed. He went to stand in front of her. Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She once again looked in to his eyes.

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be in here" said Hermione while sitting up straight.

"Why did you lie to Potter and Weasley?" said Draco while sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Excuse me?"

"Why did you lie? We don't have any duties to talk about because the Headmaster already did it for us" said Draco without breaking eye contact.

"I don't think it concerns you"

"I think it does. You used me as your explanation, but the question is, why are you hiding from them?"

"Can you just leave! I don't need to explain anything to you!" screamed Hermione to Draco

" You can't do anything to me Granger! But I can do lots of things to you! Things you never could imagine!" said Draco who also is getting angry

Hermione was really scared so the only thing she could do was apologias.

"I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me!" said Hermione while bringing her legs to her.

Draco watched her strange behavior.

"Why do you think I'm going to hurt you?" asked Draco

"You said you can do lots of things to me" said Hermione

"I didn't mean it, I just want you to tell me why you lied" said Draco

"Oh"

"Now, are you going to tell me?" said Draco

"There is nothing to be told" said Hermione

"Okay, then answer me this. Why is your cheek so red?"

"I have this infection, that's all"

"I see, then why are your cloths all dusty?"

Hermione could not answer

"And why are you crying?" asked Draco

"Why do you care all of the sudden? You never did! So just leave me alone! What is happening in my love life have nothing to do with you!" Hermione clapped her hand over her mouth. She knew she shouldn't have said that.

" So you admit it! There is something going on!" said Draco

"I did not say that!"

"I'm not deaf Granger! So I presume it's redhead that's giving you some problems and that red mark on your cheek"

"I told you that it's just an infection!"

"I'm not born yesterday Granger! I can see what's going on! You are so afraid of weasel!"

"Just get out of my room!"

"Why?"

"Because I say so!"

"That's not a good enough reason"

"Then what will it take to make you leave!"

"I will leave if you will tell me the truth. Is weasel hitting you?"

"NO!"

"Are you sure of that?"

"Yes! No can you leave?"

"No, not until I see your arms."

"My arms? W...wh...why?"

"Because if you are telling the truth, that you are not, there will be no marks and you will not cover up you body so much"

"I don't have to show you anything" said Hermione getting nervous, again.

"Then I'm not leaving. You're room is not bad and this bed would sleep nice." Said Draco while checking the room out and bouncing on the bed.

Hermione just want him out! So she took of her jersey to show her naked, bruised arms.

"Are you happy now? Now get out!" said Hermione

Draco's face went pale. Every where were hand marks or purple marks. On her right arm their was a bight mark. On her left arm she had a few scratches. Draco can't believe what he is seeing.

"Who did this to you?"

"That was not part of the deal! Get out!" said Hermione

"JUST TELL ME GRANGER!" said Draco. He was getting frustrated and mad because the person that have done this to her was going to pay!

"WHY DO YOU CARE?"

"Are there more?" asked Draco. Please let this be all.

"JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"So there is more! Just show me."

"No! This is not you business! Can't you just please... leave me alone?" Hermione broke down into tears.

Draco didn't know what to do, the only thing he can do, what he never have done before, was to comfort her. He pulled her to him so that she was sitting on his lap. She cried on his shoulder while he rocked her back and forth. He just holds her until she fell asleep in his arms. He didn't want to let go. He felt if he let go, she would be mad at him.

Draco put her down. His t-shirt was all wet, but he did not mind. He watched her sleep for awhile before making his way to his own bedroom.

Draco went to lie down on his own bed. The thoughts of her bruises ran threw his head. But if her arms look like that, what does her body look like? He didn't even want to think about it. He is going to kill the weasel. Draco couldn't take it any more. He decided to take a nap while he still can. He will go and talk to her when she is not crying.

_After 5 hours..._

_Hermione's POV:_

Hermione could feel the dry tears on her face and the mark Ron left on her. The memories from earlier came back to her. She showed Draco her bruises and he had comfort her.

"Maybe he has changed" said Hermione to herself.

She went downstairs to get a little snack.

After her little snack, she went to sit by the piano too sing away her pain. It always cheers her up after such an awful day.

_I'm not afraid of anything  
I just need to know that I can breathe  
I don't need much of anything  
But suddenly, suddenly_

Once again Draco woke from her beautiful voice. He went to sit on the stairs, watching her.

_I am small and the world is big  
All around me is fast moving  
Surrounded by so many things  
But suddenly, suddenly _

Chorus  
How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel?

I'm young, and I am free  
But I get tired, and I get weak  
I get lost, and I can't sleep  
But suddenly, suddenly

Draco knew that these words meant something to her. But if he only knows what.

_How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel?  
_

_Would you comfort me  
Would you cry with me; _

Ahh, ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
Ahh, ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah

I am small and the world is big  
But I'm not afraid of anything;

He already knew half of her story. But there is something she is hiding.

_How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel?_

_  
How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel?  
_

_How does it feel? _

_How does it feel  
Different from me, different...  
(ahh, ahh, ahh-ah;  
ahh-ah,  
ahh-ah,  
ahh, ahh, ahh-ah;  
ahh-ah,  
ahh-ah)_

Draco went to her and sat with her on the piano chair. Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder while he pulled her on his lap once more. They just hold on to each other while looking out the window as the sun is setting on the horizon. A single tear form in Hermione's eye. She knew this is not right, if Ron finds out that she is sitting on the enemies lap, he would kill.

Hermione looked him in the eyes for the last time and got up to leave. Draco sat there alone; just thinking about his feelings and everything that has happened since yesterday.

Hi everyone! I'm going to stop right here! This is one of the longest chapters I have ever written! SO PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, sorry it took so long for me to update but I had exams for tow months! And then I saw this amazing movie, The Covenant! Now if you like magic there is a movie that's going to stick with you for awhile. I even wrote a fic about it! There are 4 sexy dudes in one movie, every girls dream! ANYWAY... Here is another chapter just for you!

_Recap:_

"_Draco went to her and sat with her on the piano chair. Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder while he pulled her on his lap once more. They just hold on to each other while looking out the window as the sun is setting on the horizon. A single tear form in Hermione's eye. She knew this is not right, if Ron finds out that she is sitting on the enemies lap, he would kill._

_Hermione looked him in the eyes for the last time and got up to leave. Draco sat there alone; just thinking about his feelings and everything that has happened since yesterday."_

_**Chapter 3:**_

Draco again had a restless night of sleep. He kept thinking about Hermione and what have happen in this past 48 hours. He wanted to be there for her when she cries and take all the pain away. But the first thing came to his mind, what if she doesn't want his help or what will the others think?

"_Draco, get a hold on your self. You're a Malfoy. You don't care about mud... Muggelborns. She doesn't need your help." _thought Draco to himself.

He got up and went to take a long hot shower to wash away all his emotions. He just wants to finish this year and get away from this place and everyone. He was sick and tired that people always ordering him around. He got out of the shower hear someone in the room next to the bathroom crying. He knows who it is.

"_Just ignore it, she'll be alright. Besides, maybe she just wants attention and hell I'm not going to give it to her. What if she's making this whole thing up and tells everyone she'd play a Malfoy."_

"_But what if she's not making this up. At all" _Asked Draco to himself. Draco was fighting with himself until he heard the sobbing sounds were gone. He decided to ignore it. He went to his room to get dress. He changed into some jeans and a green t-shirt. He went down stair to get something to eat. He didn't feel like facing Pansy or the other Slytherins.

He made himself some toast and a cup of coffee to start his day. When he was almost done, Hermione came down. When she saw him, she looked down at the floor, as always.

She was wearing jeans and a long t-shit that covered her arms. She also had her scarf on. She was wearing some make up so no one can see the bruises. But Draco already saw it.

Before Draco can say anything, there was a knock. Hermione looked at him with pleading eyes. She ran up to her room to hide. Draco watched her left. He knew she went hiding.

Draco stood up to open the door. It was no other than Ron.

"What do you want weasel bee?" Asked Draco giving Ron a dirty look.

"It doesn't concern you. But if you must no, I'm here to see my girlfriend. You know, the girl who also lives here" said Ron giving a nasty look in return.

"Oh yeah I know her. She's upstairs." Said Draco. Ron was about to go when Draco pulled him by the t-shirt.

"And where do you think your going?" asked Draco who's still holding him by his t-shirt

"I'm going to see MY girlfriend"

"You're not aloud up there"

"Says who!"

"Says the rules and me! She's sleeping by the way. So come back in 50 years"

" Your really pissing me off so you better move, ferret"

" I love it when I piss people off"

Before Ron could say something, Draco punched him in the face that made Ron fly backwards and out of the room into the hall. Draco give him a smirk and closed the portrait behind him. He was satisfied with his job.

Draco went back to his breakfast. After 5 minutes, Hermione came down. She was a bit shaken up. Before Draco could tell her what happened, she launched herself at him. She gave him a tight hug and whispered into his ear:

"Thank you" said Hermione with a single tear flowing down her cheek.

Draco gave in and putted his arms around her small, bruised waist. After awhile they let go of each other. Hermione went to sit the opposite side of him, which is facing him.

"You know, you have to face them sooner or later. I'm not always going to be here." Said Draco

"I...I know" said Hermione but Draco could have sworn he hears disappointment in her voice.

Draco didn't response, to be honest. He didn't know what to say anymore. He saw some tears streaming down her face. It took so much of him not to lean forward and wipe away the tears. He got up from the table and went to his room to get a book or something that will take his mind of things.

Hermione saw out of the corner of her eye he was leaving. She wanted to stop him but she didn't want to involve him with her problems. That will just make more problems. She has enough of that.

She got up and went to the piano. She doesn't care if Draco hears her. He already heard her. Her mom taught her this song when she was only 5 years old. She missed her mom so much. She died before Ron started to abuse her. She died of cancer. Hermione thought things couldn't get worse but life proved her wrong in so many ways.

(A/N: Sorry to bother, but I have no idea who sing this song, but if you know, please let me know because I fell in love with this words!)

Draco came down stairs to see her play the piano again. He stopped dead in his tracks when she started to sing. He knew those words was connected to her feelings and her life.

_(When this began)  
I had nothing to say  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
(I was confused)  
And I let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
(Inside of me)  
But all that they can see the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel   
(Nothing to lose)  
Just stuck, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

Chorus  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong

And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
(I was confused)  
Looking everywhere only to find  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
(So what am I)  
What do I have but negativity   
'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me   
(Nothing to lose)  
Nothing to gain, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own

Repeat Chorus  


Draco could once again hear her close to tears. It made his heart tear apart.

_I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
I will break away, I'll find myself today_

Repeat Chorus

I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
Somewhere I belong

She stood up without noticing him and went to lie on the couch. She closed her eyes as the tears streamed down her face like a river.

Draco could see she was breaking up. From this strong, independent young Gryffindor to this scare, broken girl. He could see her breathing was getting normal so that means she was asleep. He went upstairs to fetch a blanket. He threw it over her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

He wanted to murder someone for breaking her like this, but he can't because his not 100 sure it's Ron. He went to sit in the chair across of her, like yesterday, and watch her sleep. After awhile, sleep washed over him as well.

There is another chapter. So SORRY it took so long and it's so short! Will you ever forgive me!!! Read and review and tell me if you forgive me or not! Have a nice day!


	4. note

Hi everyone……..

I am so soorrrrrrrryyyyyyy! Its have been almost a year since I have update. So many things happened that I forgot all about my stories. I was in car accidents; it was school, boyfriends, my big sweet 16 and all that stuff… I am really really so sorry.

Now I want to ask you guys a favorite. I you have any ideas how to go on with this story please let me know! I am desperate. In addition, if there some of you who would like to take over this story please also let me know and I will think about it.

LOVE YOU ALL!

MWA!


	5. Chapter 4

Hi, everyone thanks for all your support the couple of months. I really appreciate it a lot. I know I have lots of spelling and grammar mistakes but people please understand I am not English! I am Afrikaans it's hard for me. So go easy on me here…

Moreover, I am sorry I have updated like a year ago but things have really been hectic here in South Africa especially for me. So are gentle and all those people who asked if they can take over the story, I am still thinking about it?

I am maybe going give all my stories away I am not sure but it is a possibility. So if any of you have ideas how to go on with this story, please let me know.

Lots of Love: D

_**RECAP ON CHAPTER 3 **_

_She stood up without noticing him and went to lie on the couch. She closed her eyes as the tears streamed down her face like a river. _

_Draco could see she was breaking up. From this strong, independent young Gryffindor to this scare, broken girl. He could see her breathing was getting normal so that means she was asleep. He went upstairs to fetch a blanket. He threw it over her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. _

_He wanted to murder someone for breaking her like this, but he cannot because his not 100 sure it is Ron. He went to sit in the chair across of her, like yesterday, and watch her sleep. After awhile, sleep washed over him as well. _

_**CHAPTER 4:**_

At midnight, Draco awakes from a bad nightmare. Sweat was pouring of his face. He kept dreaming about Hermione been raped and he cannot do anything about it. He wanted so bad to help her but something was keeping him back.

He went to their mini kitchen to get himself a glass of water to calm himself down. He went to stand in front of the couch and looked at her. She looked so peaceful but deep down he knew there is no peace in her heart. Inside she is broken into pieces. Every know and then she would make a sound or her body will crumble in a bundle as if she was protecting herself in her sleep.

Draco kneels next to her and puts his hand on her cheek. When he did that, he could feel how her body muscles went so stiff she woke up and screams. She started to punch at every direction she could to protect herself. Once again, tears were streaming down her chocolate eyes.

Draco tried to stop her; he got a firm grip at her hands so she would stop.

"Granger stop! It's only me!" said Draco trying to calm her.

She immediately stops her violent act. She was so relieved when she saw him. A year ago she would have punch him for touching her but she was so glad to see him that she threw her arms around him.

For the second time, he was shock at her reaction but started to get use to it. He loved her body pressed against hers. Her small body, in his strong arms. All he wanted to do is protect her and hold her forever and never let go.

They sated on the couch, with her in his arms, for almost an hour. She felt so save in his arms and her breathing got normal again. She looked up at his soft blue eyes. Their faces were inches away from each other. Draco slowly moved forward to her with his face. The kiss was sweet and slow. Draco tried to press her closer to him when she refused and pushed back.

She did not want to say anything. Therefore, she got up and went to her room before he could do something.

_**Hermione's POV: **_

_How could you let him do that to you! He is Malfoy for goodness sake! However, he tastes so good…No! I cannot even think that! If Ron finds out, he will kill! No wonder he beats the crap out of you! Okay… just stay calm. This must never happen again. _Hermione thought in her mind with herself. She went to her bed and put her lights out to get some sleep.

_**Draco's POV:**_

Draco was still sitting on the same spot where she left him. He did not know what to think or for that matter do. He loved the kiss. It is nothing he has experienced before. All the kisses he ever got and gave were rough and to not at all sweet. She is the first girl he has kissed that he has been so gentle and it was amazing. He wanted more of her soft lips and sweet taste.

He closed his eyes to reply the kiss in his mind repeatedly. But then all of the sudden something keeps pecking on the window. He went to the window to open it, and in come flying a black owl. There was a letter on the owl's feet. He took the parchment for the owl and opened it.

He immediately recognized the handwriting. It was from his mother.

_My son, _

_Once again, congratulating on making Head Boy. Your father and I are so proud of what you have accomplished. The Dark Lord is very impress. However, we cannot believe that mudblood made head girl. It is such a __disgrace__ Pansy should be head girl. After all, she will be your wife after you both graduate. _

_Now your father said that you should at all time stay away from that mudblood as necessary. We do not want any of her filth on you, know do we? _

_Goodnight, my son. _

Draco totally forgot he is a pureblood and she is a muggleborn. The couple of days were all a blur and he did not care about their difference in blood. They are supposed to be mortal enemies. Draco crumbled the piece of paper and thru it into the fire. He did not even reply. He just went straight up to his room and to sleep.

Hi everyone, I KNOW IT IS SO SHORT! Am sorry but I want to write the next chapter soon so don't worry I wouldn't take a year to do it. MWA

PLEASE READ AN REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
